


A Vampire, Sort Of.

by orphan_account



Series: Obviously-I-Had-To-Write-A-Vampire-Fic [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are those... Fangs? Or does he just have really long canines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished a fic so obviously the only rational thing to do was start another one  
> this will probably be self indulgent and i have no idea where i'm going with it and i probably wont until around chapter 5 if i getthat far before i decide its over

Your name is John Egbert and you have just met your best friend for the first time today.  
You have to say you are a bit surprised by his appearance.  
He’s albino, clearly, you don’t think there’s any other explanation as to why his hair could be that white, and his skin that pale. He looks like he’s trying his absolute best to stay out of the sunlight too. He likely burns easily.  
He gives off a dangerous air. Maybe it’s the way he’s dressed, maybe it’s just him.  
Either way, you smile widely and head over to him. 

You don’t realize that everyone is looking at him until you’re walking back to his apartment.  
You see why, though. You also have a feeling that people have always stared at him.  
He told you he has red eyes, but you’re not sure if you believe him. It’s not a far stretch, though, with his albinism. You'll have to wait until you get to his apartment to find out.  
You talk his ear off on the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters may or may not get longer, and they may or may not be consistent.

He wasn’t lying when he said he had red eyes.  
As soon as you got in the door you demanded he take off his shades.   
“Wow.” You are completely unable to hide your amazement.   
“Egbert. It’s rude to stare, bro.” He smirks and Oh my god. Are those... fangs? Or does he just have really long canines? Long, sharp looking canines.   
He also looks even better without his shades.  
You find yourself slowly moving toward him and stop.   
“I didn’t think you actually had red eyes. I thought you were just trying to be cool.” You say, and stick your tongue out which is fairly childish, but you don’t really care. You also decide not to ask about his canines.


	3. Chapter 3

Did you mention how hot he was?  
You really shouldn't be thinking that about your best bro, but you seriously can't help it.   
You try your absolute hardest not to make it too incredibly obvious that you think that.  
You go about hanging out with him as normal, both of you joking around and being idiots.  
Your suspicions of his being a vampire are furthered when you're walking around and you both get a whiff of garlic from a nearby restaurant.  
He gags on the smell.   
"What's wrong with garlic?" You ask, thinking _Really, garlic? Can you get any more stereotypical?_  
"It's just a strong fucking smell." He replies, covering his nose from the smell.  
"So you don't like garlic?"  
"It's more like I just shouldn't have it."  
"Allergic?"  
"Not exactly. I can have it on occasion but that's it. If I have it more than that I get sick."  
You can tell he didn't want to admit he gets sick, because 'Striders don't get sick'.

You decide to ask him about it later that night.   
"So, you're pale as shit, can't be out in the sun too long, and can't have garlic. What are you, a vampire?" You give a laugh, to make it sound like a joke, in case you're wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wouldn't that be great." He says in a flat tone and it's not a question really, more of a statement.  
"I don't think so. Do you have any idea how long they can live for?" You reply, a hint of sadness in your tone.  
"Pretty long time?"   
"Yeah."  
He's not one, you can tell now. Much to your disappointment.  
It's lonely, outliving your friends.  
It's hard running from everyone.  
You could always ask him, if he wanted to be one.  
You will, you think, but first you have to work up the courage.

A couple days later, you do.


	5. Chapter 5

He says yes.  
You really should be thinking this over, because he didn't really consider it at all, he just jumped on it.   
But all you can think about is how you won't be alone anymore.  
You should be telling him it's not easy outliving everyone you know.  
You should be wondering why he's saying yes so easily.  
You should be wondering why he didn't freak out, or tell you vampires don't exist when you first brought the whole thing up.

You get the answer to your unasked questions, when you go to turn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this a prologue for something bigger i plan on writing bc i cant write anything less than two fics at a time  
> and i'm doing my own thing with the vampires like how they are and stuff bc what author doesnt lets be real here  
> yeah okay


End file.
